User blog:Orangegirl7/4kids vs Rai vs Nickeldoen
Alright, alright... I know that so many people have probably done this before but I want to show you my opinion about each of the dubs and I will give you some of my pros and cons for each of them. I feel as though many people back up 4kids because they watched that when they were younger. 4KIDS My opinion of 4kids is very to the point it NOT GOOD. 4kids tend to cut off many parts of the Winx Club show and rearrange them which they do with all of their shows. They spend too much time making pointless name changes for no reason. I get changing Domino to Sparks but why have Daphne not be the sister of Bloom what is the point of that. It just digs a bigger hole which they have to get out off. Plus, I cannot stand the voice actors and cheesy dialogue either. Bloom and Flora are ok but Stella was very naggy, Aisha was too deep, Musa always made up corny raps, and Tecna had a phony British accent. The Trix sounded way too old. Why would 4kids spend soo much time changing the script and plot it's really not worth it. Plus they change music and make it more corny and less serious sounding Rai English Now many people don't know what this dub is but Cinnelume also called Rai English was dubbed in Canada and was shown in random countries in the world where they would speak English, like Signapore. Rai English is almost exactly like the Italian script and they never screw around with plot, character names, or places. Now the voices I think were very good, problem was that they would change a lot,, some good and some bad. Tecna's original voice was all scratchy but they changed it in Season 2. People thought that Bloom's voice sounded nazzly but I loved it but then they changed her voice in Season 4 which makes her sound like she really has something in her throat. Musa's voice changed from her sassy girl voice into some weird voice that made her sound like she had flem in her throat. Nickelodeon Ahhh Nickelodeon my wild card. Now when 4KIDS had their rights taken away they looked for a new partner to Dub their shows and it was Nick. Now Nick seemed to have some problems that really shouldn't have mattered anyway but people went on and on about them. They only had a year to crunch in 4 seasons so they had to make changes to the first and second season. Like Aisha, thats her Itailian name so why do they care so much. People also complain because apparently Nick's voices dont show vocal differences or what ever the heck they are trying to say but don't understand. I really don't care what the voices sound like unless they are good Ok for that character of course. Don't think that Ariana Grande is the best Diaspro cuz she sounds too nice. Nick makes changes but they tend to be really stupid changes like what's the point of changing Superior Order into Higher Order, Ice Flame to White Flame, Klaus to Rick (Which I didnt even notice) Category:Blog posts